


Fanart: The Ghost of Love

by YouMeandObsession (you_me_and_obsession)



Series: Endeavour Fanarts [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Feelings, Feels, M/M, Nostalgia, Pining, Reminiscing, The secrets in Jakes' eyes, They'll be the death of me, this is such a dooming pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/YouMeandObsession
Summary: Morse thinks back on the emotions he's seen in Jakes' eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jakes falling for Morse first is kinda my headcanon. Or at least he comes to terms with his feelings first. These two will be the death of me, they're such a dooming and doomed pairing :'(


End file.
